Picking Strawberries
by slowqmon
Summary: Everyone goes picking strawberries. They split up into pairs and its a Taiora.


My first Taiora fanfic so read and review.

(Tai's POV)

"Come on Tai, let's go" Kari said, "we don't want to keep the others waiting and I'm sure you don't want to keep Sora waiting" Kari joked and I got a bit upset.

"Haha, very funny", I said sarcastically, "Just give me another second to comb my hair down." I fiddled around with my hair longer than I expected. That second turned out to be 10 minutes. 

"Tai!!!" Kari yelled, "Ok, I'm coming" While I was coming down, I was still putting on my goggles. I didn't watch where I was going and I fell over. Ouch, that hurt a little.

"Tai, you're so clumsy," Kari said while I stood up quickly on my feet trying not to look stupid, "maybe if you landed on Sora again, you wouldn't have gotten up so fast." I got even madder after Kari said that.

"Hey, that was an accident. You know it and you saw it with your own eyes" I responded.

{Flashback begins}

"Where is Tai?" Sora asked. "Probably still doing his hair." Everyone laughed after Kari said that. "Tai's hair is messier than Meiko's litter box." 

The laughs became louder then I came in. I was running so fast and I was so out of breath that I could barely see where I was going. I accidentally ran into Sora and knocked her over. I fell over as well and I landed on her. The embarrassing part was that it was face on face and lip on lip. I blushed and I didn't see that Sora did as well. I lied on top of there for a while and I didn't want to get off until Sora said, "Can you let me breathe now?" 

Everyone else was laughing except for me and Sora. Sora was still blushing a little from that kiss and so was I. I reluctantly got up. The next few days, everyone was making fun of me saying that I like Sora because I kissed her. I told everyone she was just a friend and that was an accident. Of course, no one believed me.

{Flashback ends}

"Sure Tai, that was an accident all right." Kari said sarcastically. I was really making me mad so I decided to tickle her. She was laughing pretty hard because I tickled her and I kept on saying, "Take that back!"

"MOM! Tai's tickling me!" Kari cried for help. Immediately, mom answered, "Tai, stop tickling your sister." I stopped but Kari kept on laughing a bit. I could tell that she was laughing at me and not that I tickled her. 

"Mom, me and Kari are going to meet with the rest of the gang are going ok?" I said with a little enthusiasm. I wanted to go picking strawberry because Sora insisted and she was going herself. I wanted to meet her and say sorry again about last time. We haven't met since. I hope she doesn't hate me.

"Ok" my mom replied. We headed out to the park and met with Matt's dad, Izzy, Joe, TK, Matt and Mimi.

Matt's dad was driving us there and then he would go to work. Then later, he would pick us up to go back home again.

"Hey everyone", I paused for a second to see who was missing, "where's Sora?"

Matt made a joke saying that Sora was hiding behind a tree so that I wouldn't run into her again and knock her over. Everyone cracked up. "Haha, very funny Matt but I'm serious." I said.

Joe told me that she wasn't here yet. This surprised me because usually I was the last one here, guess today I'm lucky. Sora came running in saying "Sorry I'm late everyone, my mom had a lot of customers today at the flower shop so I had to help out for a while." I replied with, "That's ok Sora." 

Matt, being the funny guy he is, joked "Yeah, at least you saw where you were going unlike some people around here." Everyone laughed it up again except for me and Sora. Sora blushed but this time I noticed. I did too but I was pretty angry as well. 

"That's enough Matt, we better get going, I still have work to do." Matt's dad quieted everyone down thankfully. After that, we got on the van and headed out. Matt's dad dropped us off and told us that he would pick us up at around dinnertime. We left and asked around for directions. We found a guide and she told us where the best tasting strawberries are. Each of our parents expected us to pick a lot of strawberries. 

"Hey guys," Mimi began, "I need at least 5 baskets of strawberries because my mom is making a new recipe and it requires a lot of strawberries. I can't carry all of them so could one of you help me out." Joe, Izzy, and Matt talked together and yelled, "I will!"

"That's very kind of you all but I'll pick one of you three." There was a pause after that as Mimi was deciding whom to pick. "I'll pick Matt."

Izzy and Joe both let a quiet, "Shoot" Kari and TK giggled a bit as if they know why Mimi picked Matt. Lunch soon came and everyone was hungry. "Anyone got any food to eat?" I asked, "I'm starving."

"I packed some sandwiches and drinks and if they aren't enough, you can eat the strawberries." Joe said. Joe came always prepared for anything. "Thanks Joe." Everyone said. Of course, I ate the most out of everyone and I was still a little hungry so I started munching down a lot of strawberries, and fast.

"Slow down Tai," Sora said, "any faster, you might choke." I blushed because I saw that Sora actually cared for me. "Man Tai, now you got your mouth all red." Sora pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe the mess off around my mouth.

Everyone else began with the jokes again. I was to busy starring at Sora to notice any one else. After she finished, she looked at me and I looked at her. "Tai Kamiya!" Mimi screamed and broke us apart, "You ate all the 5 baskets of MY strawberries and now we have to pick them all again."

"Don't worry Mimi," Izzy explained, "We can split up into pairs so we can pick them faster." I have to admit this was a good idea. This way, I can get some time for Sora and myself. "Ok," Izzy continues, "I'll stick with Joe, Mimi can go with Matt, TK and Kari will become a pair, and Tai and Sora can become a couple, I-I mean partners to pick strawberries."

Everyone laughed except for me and Sora, we blushed instead. It seemed that Izzy did that on purpose to get us together. Just as we were separating, Izzy came running up to me and Sora and said, "You two owe me one." And then ran off. 

I saluted him to show him my thanks. Sora and I went off to pick strawberries for our basket. After a while, I checked my time and it was almost time to leave. Sora wanted to rest after all that walking so I motioned us to sit by that tree. We sat down. I realized that this was my chance to say sorry about the accident. "Hey Sora," she looked at me, "sorry about the accident last time."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry Tai, I never let that bring me down." I sat relieved.

"Hey Tai," I looked at her while she was talking, "do you have anything to eat, I kind of hungry now."

God, looking at her makes me so happy. I knew she was beautiful but I never got the chance to look at it carefully. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. It just wanted to make me kiss her right her. "Tai, are you listening?" I snapped out of my daydream and replied, "Yeah, uh. We can eat the strawberries."

We each took a strawberry and started to eat them. I was too busy looking at Sora so I missed and the strawberry hit my nose. "Tai, you're so clumsy." Sora said while she was wiping my face again with her handkerchief. I felt like I died and went to heaven. I was so relaxed that I accidentally dropped my strawberry. 

"Oh poor boy. Here Tai, you can have mine." She took her strawberry that was in her hand and fed it to me. 'I'm in heaven, I'm in heaven.' I repeatedly thought. After I was done the first strawberry, Sora took another one and fed it to me too. I blushed and I thought that I should repay the favor so I took a strawberry and fed it to her. She ate it and my fingers touched her lip. It was so soothing. I blushed more and so did she. 

We kept on feeding each other strawberries until we were out. I desperately looked for more but there wasn't any left. "Oh man," I screamed, "we're out." Sora smiled and calmly put her finger on my lip trying to quiet me down. "Don't worry," she said in her angelic voice, "you still have me."

We went in and kissed each other passionately. The kiss must of lasted a very long time because it seemed forever. It was only the sound of my watch alarm that broke us up. I forgot all about the alarm. "It's time to go Sora." I told her. We both reluctantly got up still holding each other. We took the empty basket and slowly walked towards our rendezvous point hand in hand. 

When we got there, everyone else was there. "Where were you guys," Matt said, "we were about to call the cops to report missing children." 

"Doesn't matter Matt." Mimi told him. She then looked at me, "Did you guys at least pick a basket of strawberries?" I slapped my head for forgetting all about it. She looked mad at me, "Tai, you're very lucky that Izzy and Joe picked an extra basket or else I would leave you here."

I told her that I was sorry but Sora jumped in and said it was her fault. Immediately after Mimi said that, she forgave me since she already had 5 baskets. Izzy came up to me again and said, "That's two you owe me now."

I shrugged and walked in the car with Sora behind. We sat beside each other and looked at each other for the whole ride. It was like I knew of what she was thinking and she knew what I was thinking. 

All I thought was time we had in the field together and alone. All I thought was the kiss we had together. I wished that lasted forever.

Like? Dislike? Review please


End file.
